


Everything is Going to Be Okay

by hawa777



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, comatose yuuri, daddy viktor, mama yuuri, viktor & yuuri is married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawa777/pseuds/hawa777
Summary: After an unfortunate incident, Viktor had to raise his only daughter alone without his beloved wife. He will do anything for Viktoria while both of them are still waiting for Yuri to wake up. MPREG





	1. Viktoria

**Chapter 1**

**[Viktoria]**

 

"My name is Katsuki Viktoria Nikiforov. Please to meet you."

 

Every students in 1-A class of Hassetsu Elementary school were speechless. A foreigner. A beautiful, silver haired foreigner on top of that, had joined their class. It was their first day of elemantary school life and they already being lucky?! But wait, she has Japanese name, so was a mixed?

 

"Thank you, Miss Katsuki. So, will you tell us your favorite, your hate and also your dream?" The teacher asked as she smiles towards her new student (This teacher obviously didn't have anything to ask so she stole Kakashi's line). Hearing that, everyone was excited to hear her answer.

 

But suddenly, she smiles. Unlike her graceful smile just now, her smile was creepier as if she had a hidden intention. That scared the whole class who were just admiring her stunning beauty just now.

 

"I like Papa!"

 

_Ha?_

 

"He's handsome and caring! I love Mama too but he's always sleeping!"

 

_Mama? 'He'?_

 

"I also love ice skating! I love going to Hassetsu Castle with Axel, Lutz and Loops one-chan!"

 

_Axel? Lutz? Loops? What animal is that?_

 

"And my dream is..."

 

Everyone was nervous to hear the continuation. The girl griped her hand as tighten as she can as she can no longer contain her excitement.

 

“I want to debut in Senior Grand Prix Final!”

 

* * *

 

_7 years ago, 25 Dec 2016_

_His eyes were dead. Nothing can be said anymore. It was too late. Viktor Nikiforov, for a first time in his life felt that the world had nothing important to him anymore. He was holding a newborn while looking at the snow from the window before he turned towards a limp body on the hospital bed. It was funny. All the achievements he did in the past weren’t matter anymore. There’s no meaning of having them without the one he loved._

_Katsuki Yuri, the one who gave birth to their beautiful daughter, had lying on the bed in coma. Both of them knew the risk but he insisted to keep Viktoria. He had always look forward to meet his daughter despite the chance was given to him for a treatment if he terminate the pregnancy. There’s nothing Viktor can do to change his wife’s mind. Yuri loved both of his husband and unborn daughter equally. That’s why he can’t kill that child. He wanted her to live. Even if he’s gone, the child will still have his Papa._

_Viktor embraced his small daughter. He will definitely protect his daughter until Yuri return to them. And that time, they will be together as family again._

_That moment, Viktor Nikiforov retired from figure skating career._

* * *

 

a/n: This is my first YOI fanfic. I hope I can continue doing this so I made a very short chapter unless there’s important event in it.

 


	2. Kuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktoria found an interesting new friend

**Chapter 2**

**[Kuro]**

**And so, I will try to keep OC appearing to minimum unless it’s necessary. But this boy is definitely necessary since I want Viktoria to have at least one childhood friend that shares the same dream. Now, if you read this in mobile apps, you might confused with the past and present being switched for a few times since you might can’t see the divider but I made decision to use italic if we encounter the past to differentiate them. Also, a few days before I type this, I made omurice for dinner and it was super easy and delicious! However, due to my country rice wasn’t as sticky as Japanese rice, I need to do different way. There result is same though. But don’t worry, I put Yuri’s steps of cooking an omurice for Viktor! Feel free to try it.**

 

* * *

 

_As the whole Katsuki family were away for family business, Yu-topia Akatsuki was closed for a few days. As it’s impossible to leave their sole Russian guest alone, Yuri was leaved behind to stay with him. And thus, they will be alone for a few days. And since Yuri’s mom was not there, they will have to cook by themselves for meals._

_Currently Yuri was peeking into the fridge with crooked eyebrows. Viktor looked at the younger skater as he frowned._

_“Yuri, what are you searching?” Viktor asked, to start their conversation._

_Yuri frowns as he closed the fridge door. “Hm…Viktor, there’s no ingredient for our dinner tonight. We need to go out and purchase them now!”_

_“Is that so? Then why don’t I come with you?” Viktor offered as a courtesy when Yuri was the one who will cook their meals for the time being._

_“Really? Thanks, that really helps!” Yuri was overjoyed. Having someone to go shopping with was really nice._

 

* * *

 

Everybody was flocking around the Russian-Japanese girl. She was very happy that everyone was really kind to her on their first day. Well, she heard that she might attract a lot of attentions due to her hair and mixed blood from those triplets but she never thought it will happen so soon. She was excited to exchange cellphone numbers with her new friends.

 

She was also glad that her classmates have accepted and cheered for her dream to be a figure skater. She will definitely do her best in training and win competition! She knew that her Papa was long retired from his career yet he still training children at Hasetsu Ice Castle by becoming a trainer there. She heard Mama was his first student but as soon she was born, Mama had fallen to a long sleep. In other words, he was in coma. It’s not like she didn’t realize it, but it will be better if he was there. Papa will not sad anymore and they can eat katsudon together with Grandpa and Grandma!

 

As she was busy talking with her classmates, she realized that a black medium haired boy was walking towards her before his lips blurted a question. “Hey.” The attention then had moved towards him.

 

“Is your mom is…Katsuki Yuri?”

 

“Huh?” Viktoria asked.

 

* * *

 

_“Ne Yuri, what are you going to cook?” the Russian skater asked as he picked some onions and put them into the plastic bag._

_“Ah, today I plan to go a little bit differently. How’s omurice sounds?” Yuri said as he was busy selecting some chicken keels._

_“Omurice?! You mean the rice with omelet on top?!” Victor was thrilled._

_“Yes. That is omurice,” Yuri can’t help laughing towards his coach’s childish reaction for getting excited over a food but then he is from Russia after all. So only knowing Japanese food by rumors was thinkable. Alright! He will do his best and cook the best omurice ever for Viktor and Maccachin! Dog can’t eat omurice though. But looking at the excited face of Viktor had motivated Yuri._

_Until suddenly, he started feeling sick._

 

* * *

 

“Huh?” Viktoria was startled upon her Mama’s name being mentioned.

 

“That last name of yours, it’s Katsuki, right? And plus, you have another family name, Nikiforov which is a Russian name. For as long as I know, there’s only two people in Hasetsu with that kind of name which are the legendary Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov, skaters which have gone missing in figure skating sports world 7 years ago and that timeline matches your age and not to mention your dream to be a figure skater! And that means…” Everyone were speechless including Viktoria herself.

 

“You are related to Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov!” The boy claimed as he pointed his finger towards the fascinated Viktoria. But…

 

“Yes, I am. So?” She suddenly replied in cute manner, shocking the boy. The boy said all of these as if they were a big deal.

 

“WHAT?!” The boy shouted in surprised. His theories were just a guess, yet all those were actually true?! He looked at his classmates. All of them did not look surprised at all. No wonder, since only him and Viktoria were skaters in this generation. Oh, he never told Viktoria that yet didn’t he?

 

“Oh, I am a skater from Tokyo. I just moved here last week. So it’s true that Hasetsu has a popular rink here,” The boy tried to recompose himself and started explaining. “My name is Kurozuki Kuro. Call me Black.”

 

Viktoria frowned. Oh, he was new here. No wonder he was really shocked. But, really? He was a skater too? So why did he came all the way to Kyushu? Wasn’t Tokyo have better training rink than Hasetsu? “Kuro.” And so she said.

 

“No, it’s Black.” Kuro rejected. His face was really hilarious.

 

“Kuro sounds cool.”

 

“But Black sounds cooler!”

 

“They have the same meaning, what’s a big deal anyway?”

 

“It sounds international!”

 

“You are pure Japanese just act like one!” As the two kids argued, the whole classmates kept turning their heads towards both of them in turn, in synchronized. The childish argument was too childish, cute and amusing to watch. Some of them were already grinning.

 

“S-so you are related to both of Yuri and Viktor, but what is your relation to them? Did Viktor married someone from Yuri’s family?” Kuro was blushing. His idol’s relative was in front of him after all. And again, Viktoria frowned.

 

“Huh? What are you saying? I’m their daughter of course! Didn’t I said that Katsuki Yuri is my Mama just now? Of course Viktor Nikiforov is my Papa!” But seeing freaked out reaction from Kuro, she realized something. “What? Do you have any problem that both of my parents are male?!”

 

“Not that, idiot! I’m just shocked that they married each other! I mean your Papa was really famous worldwide even before we were born, and suddenly he retired! Don’t tell me that…”

 

“Ah, yes. Mama got pregnant with me, they got married, and suddenly mama was sick. Mama gave birth to me and sleeping in hospital for the whole 7 years, and Papa retired. I think that was what Papa said though. Simple?”

 

It’s not like the sad news was not shocking enough, but Viktoria’s fake cheery tone when she said that…

 

Kuro finally exploded.

 

* * *

 

_Viktor was peeking from outside the kitchen. Yuri looked very cute when he was humming while cooking. Viktor was grinning. Right now, this 28 years old bachelor was really happy. His cute Yuri was making dinner like a housewife especially when he was wearing apron._

_Yuri’s inner thought:_

_“Yuri’s Cooking Corner! Hi everyone who cheer for me just because I’m from Hasetsu, today, mine and Viktor’s dinner is omurice! Right, some of you might already knew how to make it but still, if you don’t, I’ll show you how to make one! It’s simple and delicious! I hope Viktor will like it!  Te~he!_

_For the filling part, you will need onions, chicken tights, ketchup, salt, pepper and of course a warm rice. First, let’s make the chicken rice! First, chop the onion (the author of this fanfic chopped and crushed them though until they became paste) and saute them with small amount of oil. No need to put a lot of oil. Then, fry the chicken with it until it was cooked nicely. If you wait long enough, you might notice that the color of the chicken will change into white. Okay, after that was done, add like…8 table spoon of ketchup…never mind how much, as long it is red. You also can try to use tomato puree. Stir until they were all mixed and look like a paste. Actually, it will taste better if you put some veggies because those veggies will add some sweetness into the flavor. Lastly, add the rice and stir until they all mixed and the rice turns into red. Divide it to portions depending on how much servings you want to make. Of course the more servings you want to make, the more rice you need. In my case, I just need two. One for me and one for Viktor. Maccachin can’t eat this of course._

_And now, let’s make the omelet part. It’s pretty easy. An omelet for one servings only needs two eggs. If they were large it is better. Just crack them both into a bowl, add some salt and pepper and just beat them until they were fluffy. Some people will strain them before pouring them into the frying pan. Okay, back to the topic, put a little bit of oil into the frying pan and wait until they were hot enough. Just pour the egg mixture into the frying pan. If you use a medium heat, don’t wait and just put the rice portion just now on the egg in center. Quickly wrap the rice until the desired shape had formed. Switch off the stove and cover the pan with a plate and quickly flip the pan so that the omurice will fall into the plate with the correct side facing up like it should. There you have a fluffy and yellow omelet! And if you still didn’t understand these explanation, just go to youtube.”_

_“Waw! It looks delicious!” Viktor cheered in excitement. It was his first time eating an omurice! A Japanese omurice! Quickly he dipped the spoon into the surface of that said food in front of him and quickly enjoyed himself a bite. He was surprised. “Delicious!” He felt happy and filled with blisses. And what’s more, the omurice was made by his Yuri!_

_But suddenly Viktor realized that Yuri didn’t eat with him. Huh, where did he go? Until suddenly, he heard a noise from kitchen. It was a mixture of water running through the tap…and someone vomiting._

_“Yuri?”_

* * *

 

The school period was over. Kuro was really angry. That Viktoria girl was pissing him off. If she even realized it herself, lying to herself won’t even solve the whole problem. So he waited. He waited until Viktoria walked out from the school building.

 

While waiting, he was thinking about Viktoria. That spoilt princess…Yes, he knew that but what had happened will still happened. He admitted that he was shocked to hear that Katsuki Yuri, the top skater he looked up to had been into coma during childbirth. Kuro was indeed still a 7 years of age. He didn’t understand how did Yuri went into coma. Or even how Viktoria was even being conceived in the first place despite both Viktor and Yuri were guys. Okay, he really don’t want to know that. But, Kuro also realized that he didn’t have any way to console the girl. He waited for this girl just because he was angry. But for what, he also didn’t understand. And now, he’s trying to think about how, or more like what, to talk to Viktoria.

 

Meanwhile, a grey haired foreigner walked through the school gate after greeting the teachers and the guard. After spending 7 years in ‘everyone knows everyone’ town, of course every family in Hasetsu knows him. In fact, he was the only foreigner who had moved to live in with Yuri’s family. Everyone knows Yuri and he was beloved by the whole town. But since he was in coma state 7 years ago, younger generations didn’t know him anymore. And today, he had come to school to pick his daughter up.

 

Suddenly he saw an interesting black haired boy fidgeting and he looked trouble as if trying to think hard until he finally saw his princess coming out from the school building. The excited father was trying to jump into his daughter with hug until he saw that boy suddenly rushed towards Viktoria and snatched her hand before dragging her towards school backyard.

 

* * *

 

**Okay guys, it’s not like I want to stop here but I actually still trying to think on how Kuro is going to confront Viktoria and I definitely need him to meet Viktor too. I don’t know how much chapter will I need but in a few more, Yuri will finally awake! If not, it will be an OC fic not Victuuri anymore.**


End file.
